


Little Blue Lines

by Ahlai



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahlai/pseuds/Ahlai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blue Lines

Owen leaned back against the wall opposite Jack and folded his arms defensively across his chest. “You do realise this is utterly ridiculous, don’t you? I’m not…” he trailed off, unable to even think the word let alone speak it.

Jack flipped his wristband closed and looked up. “Owen, you’ve been decidedly green around the gills every morning for the last two weeks, you’ve gone off Ianto’s coffee and you fell asleep during lunch, twice. If you’ve got a better explanation I’d love to hear it.”

Owen didn’t, but still… “How, though?” He managed after a moment. “I mean look at me!” He gestured vaguely at his lower half, “I don’t exactly have the right equipment, do I?”

Jack leered.

Owen glared.

Jack sighed and settled back against the counter. “Let’s see,” he began, “my guess? About eight, ten weeks ago, you meet a guy in a bar. It’s a slow night; the ladies are being hard work so you end up back at his place, am I right?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “He makes you this cocktail, kind of green, a bit too sweet? The two of you have sex and you wake up in the morning with a stomach ache but no hangover.”

Owen frowned, yeah, he remembered the guy with the weird drink sure enough.

Jack continued. “You see him again, more than once, and it’s always the same deal: drink, shag, gut ache. Then he disappears. A few weeks later you start feeling sick in the mornings and we wind up here.”

"How the fuck do you know all this, Harkness?” He demanded, “Actually, you know what? Don’t, just… don’t.”

Jack’s wristband beeped and both men lunged for the little white stick on the counter next to Jack. Jack, of course, reached it first and after a quick glance handed it to Owen with a grin. “Congratulations Doctor Harper, looks like you’re gonna be a Daddy!”

Owen stared in disbelief at the little blue lines. Two, very clear, little blue lines.

"Shit.”


End file.
